A compact explosive storage magazine apparatus for storing and retrieving high and low explosives. The item was created after an extensive search for a commercially available small compact explosive storage container or magazine yielded negative results. The commercially available explosive storage containers or magazines were too large, too heavy and not feasible for use in the limited space available. The large and bulky magazines were not suited for the purpose of storing the small amounts of explosives that were set forth by ATF regulations. The commercially available options did not take the end user in mind and were created for the commercial mining and demolition field. This item was designed by and specifically for Law Enforcement personnel.